


Now You See Me

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2013 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Jackson's last night in Beacon Hills, Danny stumbles upon a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded version of my entry for challenge #5 at [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/). Picture prompt and other picspiration in the End Notes.
> 
> As always, thanks to ArcadianMaggie for the beta.

"You have a ridiculous amount of shit, you know that?" Danny takes a last look around Jackson's closet to make sure he hasn't missed anything and then flops down on his bed. "I need a break."

Jackson slams the bottom drawer of his desk shut and lobs a crumpled up ball of paper at him. "No one said you had to help, asshole."

"Right," Danny says. "Because I'm the kind of guy who would leave his best friend to wallow in a sea of boxes and packing paper on his last night in Beacon Hills."

"I know you're not." Jackson swallows around the lump in his throat. "Thanks, man."

"Hey, I didn't mean—"

"Don't worry about it," Jackson says, standing and walking to the door. "I'm gonna go get us something to drink."

"Yeah, okay." Danny picks up a roll of tape and gestures to the flat pile of boxes in the corner. "I'll put the rest of these together so we can finish up."

The house is cool and quiet, empty except for him and Danny, and the army of boxes lined up along every wall. Jackson takes his time making his way to the kitchen to grab a couple of sodas from the fridge. He's been through a lot in this house and it's weird to think it's his last night here.

He knows his parents are doing what they think is best; it will be good to get away, to start over somewhere a lot less fucked up. Jackson may have been desperate for Derek to give him the bite but no one told him what it was really going to be like until it was too late. And he never asked to be anyone's killing machine, either.

As he walks back up the stairs, Jackson thinks about Lydia and how they tried to go back to the way things were, before all the lies and the night in the warehouse. It was too much for both of them in the end. While she hasn't taken the news of his cross-country move well, Jackson thinks she might also be a little relieved.

Still, it was hard to say goodbye. Everyone else can go to hell, as far as he's concerned, but he'll miss her, and Danny, too.

Jackson stops short when he reaches his room and sees Danny standing in front of his dresser, staring at the contents of his third drawer. He grips the doorframe so tightly the wood splinters under his too-strong hands.

Danny startles, and when he turns around, Jackson sees bits of lace and satin piled in his hands. "You were taking a while so I thought I'd get started, but I wasn't sure what to do with these."

"No," Jackson whispers. He wants to reach out, to slam his dresser drawer shut and say he'll take care of it later, but he can't move.

"I know you said things didn't end well, but it's kind of shitty to throw her stuff away, don't you think?"

A single stocking slips through Danny's fingers, unfurling to its full length. Danny fumbles to keep it from falling to the floor; it's far too long to fit Lydia's petite frame.

Jackson thinks about how easy it would be to lie, to turn this into a joke and laugh it off. There are things he can't tell Danny about himself, not if he wants to keep him safe, but he's leaving in the morning and has no idea when they'll see each other again. He can at least be honest with him about this.

"No, I meant they aren't Lydia's." Jackson clears his throat and takes a deep breath. "They're mine."

"Oh."

Jackson holds Danny's gaze. He's gone this far; he can go a little further. "I wear them. I need to sometimes, when things get to be too much."

"Oh," Danny says again.

Jackson clenches his jaw. Anger bubbles up inside him – at Danny, at himself – but he isn't going to lose control and let it show. Jackson is a master at swallowing anger and disappointment. "Listen, it's getting kind of late, so maybe you should—"

"Can I see?" Danny asks.

"What?" Jackson's heart hammers in his chest. He doesn't think Danny would fuck with him, not about something like this, but he can't have heard him right.

"I want to see," Danny says. "I mean, if it's okay? If you want."

"Yeah?"

He nods and gestures for Jackson to come closer.

"What do you want me to put on?"

"I don't know. Whatever you like?" Danny shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "Contrary to popular belief, gay guys aren't all experts in women's underwear."

Jackson takes the bundle of lingerie from Danny's hand and places it back in the drawer. He grips the edge of the dresser until he feels the wood begin to give under his fingertips. He's both terrified and excited; he's never dressed for anyone else before, not even Lydia.

The bedsprings creak and a quick look in the mirror confirms Danny has backed away to give him some space and is sitting on the bed, watching him from behind.

Despite his nerves, Jackson knows he has no reason to be shy about his body. He undresses quickly and pulls on his favorite panties, a pair of crimson lace boyshorts with a deep vee in the back and barely cover his ass.

When he bends over to pull on matching fishnets, Danny's quiet moan gives him a much needed ego boost. He drags the stockings slowly up his legs, loving the way the wide weave shows off his muscles and clings to his skin. After adjusting the thick lace bands at the top of each thigh, he turns around, shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh fuck," Danny chokes out. His eyes are half-lidded as they travel up and down Jackson's body.

Jackson smirks, self-confidence building with each step he takes toward the bed. "I had no idea you were into this."

"I could say the same for you." Danny props himself up against the headboard. "And fuck off. We're only sixteen. Aside from dicks, I don't know what I'm into."

"Now what?" Jackson hates the uncertainty in his voice.

Danny swallows thickly and pats the middle of the bed. "I know wearing panties doesn't make you gay, but… Will you show me what you usually do?"

Aside from a few experimental kisses with Danny when they were younger, Jackson has never fooled around with a guy. He's thought about it often enough to admit he's curious, though, and he likes the way Danny is watching him. He lies down, looking at the prominent outline of his dick stretching the lace, and the criss-cross pattern digging into his thighs.

Danny shifts closer. While they aren't touching, Jackson can feel the warmth radiating from his body. His eyes fall shut as he begins to touch himself and a trail of heat follows each light stroke of his fingertips against his skin. His nipples have always been sensitive and they tighten with every gust of Danny's breath that washes over his chest. He reaches down and rubs his cock through his panties.

"Tell me what it feels like," Danny whispers.

"Feels good." Jackson squeezes the head of his cock, feeling the sticky wetness leak from the tip and soak into the lace. "A little scratchy and rough."

"Can you—" Danny's voice hitches. "Will you pull them down?"

Humming in agreement, he peels the panties down and hooks them under his balls. Danny takes a deep, shaky breath when Jackson wraps his fingers around his cock and begins to stroke.

"Fuck, you look so good."

It's a heady feeling, knowing Danny is worked up over him and how he looks in lacy underwear and stockings. Jackson's newly sharpened senses take everything in: the rapid thudding of Danny's heartbeat, the choked-out sound he makes when Jackson twists his hand and palms the head of his dick, the motion of the mattress when Danny squirms and spreads his legs a little. The sharp tang of their arousal is overwhelming; Jackson wonders if Danny can smell it too.

Jackson opens his eyes when Danny groans. His cock is straining against his zipper and he's rubbing himself through his jeans.

"You can take your dick out, if you want."

"Later," Danny says, keeping his eyes focused on Jackson.

"Almost there." Jackson spreads his knees a little wider. He squeezes his balls, presses a finger just back behind them and fucks up into his fist.

"C'mon, Jackson. Want to see you come."

That's all it takes. Jackson's hips jerk up off the bed when he comes in long spurts across his stomach and chest. It's intense and his thighs tremble as he works himself through it, squeezing the last few drops from his cock. Finally spent, he relaxes back onto the bed, straightening his legs and rubbing his come absentmindedly into the coarse hair below his navel. He pulls his panties back up, knowing he'll have to clean up soon but liking the feel of the lace against his sensitive skin as his cock softens.

He doesn't know what's going to happen next, or even if he's going to see Danny again, but he feels so good he can't regret doing this for him.

When Danny leans over to kiss him, Jackson meets him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture prompt](http://i.imgur.com/DSu0b8U.jpg), but the panties I imagined Jackson wearing were something closer to [this](http://imgur.com/x3vhuF1), without attached stockings. Both images could be considered NSFW.


End file.
